Unstable Malfoy
by Draca Malfoy
Summary: Draca's Parents Die And She Tranfers To Hogwarts And Meets Up With Draco Malfoy, A Boy Who Looks Like Her. Draca's Parents Death Constantly Haunts Her And She Hasn't Adjusted To Howarts. She Starts To Slowly Lose Herself And Her Sanity. Then The Dark Lord


Lord Voldemort sighed.   
"Wormtail, 10 more of my death eaters will killed by aurors last night. I think that it is time we get some more followers."  
The man named Wormtail looked up. He had small watery eyes and was slightly going bald. He was short and had nervous look to him.  
"My lord, we have a lot of followers. Why do we need more?" He replied.  
"Yes Wormtail In Europe, I'm speaking of the United States. I've been hearing a lot about them. They seem to all be very involved in Dark Art unlike here in Britain. They all are mostly Purebloods there too. They don't like to mix, making them more powerful then some here. And that could come in handy."  
"A-Americans?" spluttered Wormtail. He suddenly remembered the last time he had come face to face to a group of American Wizards. He was in his 20s and he only escaped with his skin the color of an orange and great green boils all over his face.   
"Yes Americans." Said Voldemort with a slight sneer in his tone.  
"I-I see." Muttered Wormtail, he wasn't keen on Americans after that incident. They had always been known to be quiet mean sometimes to others.  
"Wormtail! Get me a list of the most powerful American wizarding families."  
"Yes my lord" and not daring to argue against his master he set of at once. He returned later with a full list of about 50 names.  
"Ah excellent work" said Voldemort unrolling the parchment and looking over the names.  
"Adams…Powerful yes... but they would never join. There head of 'Misuse of Dark Magic' at the US Ministry."  
Voldemort then handed the list again to Wormtail who began to read off names while Voldemort either agreed or disagreed. About 15 minutes later he called:  
"Malfoy"  
"Malfoy Wormtail? Hmm… Perhaps related to Lucius Malfoy. I shall ask him myself."  
Voldemort took out his wand and muttered something, in a flash Lucius Malfoy apparated before them. He had a pale face with cold eyes and long slicked back hair and was in long black robes made of velvet. He bowed before Voldemort.  
"Lucius my friend…Do you know of any relatives of your in the United States?"  
"No my Lord. Only my Wife and Son are the only ones left of us here In Europe. I was an only child and my father and mother passed away years ago. We are the only Malfoys I know about." Said Lucius.   
"I see. Thank you. Wormtail put the Malfoys on the list. Lucius? Do you think you could gather some information on these "Malfoys?"  
"Of course" He bowed then with a swish of his cloak he dissapperated.  
"Continue on with the list Wormtail."  
  
  
Lucius returned later on baring information about the Malfoys from an article in the "US Daily Prophet" he began to read it aloud:  
  
US Ministry Mourns   
  
Yesterday Jason Malfoy (Head of US Improper Use Of Magic Office) was killed my Mike Wood. Wood was convicted of using magic to make a car chase down a Muggle Family. Wood pleaded innocent but Jason told him this could lead wood to time in Prison. Wood then lost his temper and took out his wand on Jason killing him. Wood was caught and brought to Jabberwocky Prison (Second Largest Wizarding Prison Besides Azkaban) now only 5 people remain in the Malfoy family. (One of the most powerful wizarding families in the US) Jason was father to Tom & Dave Malfoy. Jason's wife had only passed away a couple of years ago. His son Dave's wife also passed away. Dave has a daughter and Tom is happily married with a child as well. Both sons have Top positions in the ministry. The all live in Salem Massachusetts. Which are the nations biggest populated are of witches and wizards.  
  
  
Lucius stopped reading then looked up to Voldemort.  
"Ah they sound as if they would be willing to join us" Said Voldemort. "First on my list as a matter of fact. Thank you again Lucius. Come Wormtail. We are going to the US. And our first stop is in Salem." 


End file.
